Return of the ThunderCubs
Return of the ThunderCubs is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by J. Larry Carroll, it originally aired on September 20, 1988. Summary Mumm-Ra turns Panthro, Tygra and Cheetara into ThunderCubs once again so that he may use Cheetara's sixth sense to help locate the lost items from the Treasure of Thundera. Story The Ancient Spirits of Evil instruct Mumm-Ra to use Cheetara's extra-sensory abilities to find the Treasure of Thundera. Obeying them, the mummy and Ma-Mutt head in the Mumm-Raft to New Thundera where Ma-Mutt manages to unearth a fragment of the casket that initially held the Treasure of Thundera. At that moment, Panthro, Tygra and Cheetara arrive on New Thundera in the Feliner, but Mumm-Ra causes the craft to crash. He then changes into the "Fog of Despair", picks up the three ThunderCats and casts them in the Canyon of Youth where the trio are changed into ThunderCubs. Mumm-Ra then transforms into Lion-O and orders the cub Cheetara to use her telepathic powers and the fragment of the casket to find the Treasure of Thundera. Meanwhile in the Cats Lair on Third Earth, Lion-O learns about the Feliner's crash from the Sword of Omens' "Sight Beyond Sight". Since no ThunderCat vehicle apart from the Feliner can travel in space, Lion-O and Snarf head to Castle Plun-Darr and pay the Mutants to ferry them to New Thundera in the RatStar. The Mutants agree but in mid-flight break their deal and lock Lion-O and Snarf in a chamber. Fortunately the two ThunderCats manage to get out, commandeer the RatStar and fly it to New Thundera. When Lion-O finally tracks down the ThunderCubs, they and Mumm-Ra/Lion-O have already unearthed the Mirror of Truth. With the help of the Sword of Omens and the Mirror of Truth, the real Lion-O is able to turn the ThunderCubs back into adults. Mumm-Ra changing into his "All Powerful" form fires at Lion-O but Cheetara uses the mirror to deflect the shot back at him. With Mumm-Ra defeated, the ThunderCats repair the Feliner and head back to Third Earth, taking with them the Mirror of Truth and the Mutants, who are stuffed into the cargo hold as punishment. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * The start of the episode shows a few scenes from the "ThunderCubs" five parter. * Jackalman is entirely absent from this episode as are WilyKit, WilyKat, Lynx-O and Bengali. Pumyra only appears in the beginning and is not seen again. * In this episode, Mumm-Ra, for a second time in the series, changes into Lion-O. The first time he morphed into Lion-O was in "Fond Memories". However, in that episode his suit was red while in this one it is blue. Goofs * When Mumm-Ra throws Panthro, Cheetara, and Tygra into the Canyon of Youth, he wishes them a nice second childhood. Since the three ThunderCats had already experienced their second childhood in the episode "ThunderCubs - Part IV", this statement is incorrect. Technically this is their third childhood. Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by J. Larry Carroll Category:Season 3 (ThunderCats 1980s)